Always
by everyday-is-masloween
Summary: They were hopelessly in love. They planned to get married. They planned on buying a house together. But everything began to crash and burn when they moved to LA.
1. Prologue

_I'm SO sorry. I promised not to start anything else, but I promise you, after like 8 chapters i'll be done. I will finish S.S. Jarlos and Teach Me To Wait and everything, and then FINALLY maybe get started on The Last Airbender. Except here's some bad news, for all you fans of my stories The Nightmare Before Christmas and There's Something About Nerds, I'm unfortunately not going to update on those. I legitimately have nothing. I started those stories without any idea of what comes next. So yeahhh...i'll leave them up and feel free to pick up where I left off (tell me first if you are though). Sorry and enjoy! _

_~hortense-hears-a-who_

**Prologue**

6 years.

He and James have been dating for 6 years.

Let's rewind and go back through those 6 years.

They grew up together in Minnesota. Their parents were always tight and they grew up together like brothers. They were best friends forever.

At 13 years old, James was the first person Carlos came out to.

At 14 years old Carlos was the first person James came out to.

Right then, the perfect opportunity slipped right through fingers like sand. They continued being friends.

At 16 years old, it was time for prom. Both dateless, and both desperate. They decided to go together as friends, but after some jeering and teasing from the other kids, and after noticing how amazing Carlos looked in the moonlight, James finally had the guts to kiss Carlos. In reality James had had a big crush on him since last year. They started dating.

Sometime between that year, Sophomore year, and Junior year, when they were still stupid teenagers, they had their first time.

They were hopelessly in love.

They planned to get married.

They planned on buying a house together.

But everything began to crash and burn when they moved to LA.

* * *

They moved immediately after graduating high school.

At first, all was swell. They said their goodbyes, shipped off to LA, and moved. James and Carlos got an apartment for themselves.

The first nights were spent sightseeing by day and endlessly making love by night.

You would think by now they'd have matured and got past the hormones, but no, they were still madly in love. They met a few friends; the closest being Kendall, who was somewhat of a hipster and his roommate Logan, who was really cool despite how the fact that he talked like he was black. Also a couple lady friends-Camille, Jo, Lucy, and three girls who were all named Jennifer. They were all quite the crowd.

They met a few new, interesting people while wandering about in California.

That's where the problems start.

* * *

**Epic prologue. Typing this made me feel like a really awkward narrator. **

***SPOILER ALERT* Other characters from other shows may pop up in the story-maybe with a completely different role or personality. I'll just let you know that I'm going to be incorporating my all time favorite red head Ariana Grande and also my favorite ginger Ed Sheeran. Also feat. Katie as a little girl and the interviewer who interview James from Young Hollywood (Nikki Novak)...**

**Here's the link to that video (After watching that interview I kinda started to ship her and James, so...):**

** watch?v=IfSN8PQIKx8**

**Thanks, loves!(;**

**~hortense-hears-a-who**


	2. Chapter 1

Carlos bit his lip, unaware of the tears naturally forming in his eyes due to James' rough thrusts.

"Fuck-_harder, Jamie," _Carlos whined, bucking back against his boyfriend, James biting down on his shoulder in response.

"Come on Carlos," James huskily whispered close to his ear. "_Scream. My. Name." _With a thrust to match each of those words, Carlos found himself coming hard and fast all over his stomach and onto the bed below him. One last groan, and James was finished off also, panting and collapsing on top of Carlos' naked body.

The pretty boy kissed under Carlos' ear lazily, holding him close.

"_Mmm_, that was amazing," he murmured. "I love you."

"Love you too." Carlos muttered back, feeling the magnetic pull of weariness cause him to drift off. James startles him with a soft, "hey".

"Mm?"

"Carlos don't fall asleep, I forgot Kendall and Logan were still here."

Eyes opening, Carlos sat up and yawned and nodded. "Shit. I forgot all about that."

"Yeah, come on." James said, helping him out of bed and giving him a quick peck on the lips. They got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Well, well...looks like you guys had quite a long bathroom break," Logan chuckled from the couch. He took off his hat and tossed it to Kendall, who was asleep with his head on the kitchen counter. "Yo Ken, wake up,"

Kendall sat up with a start. "I'm up!" he yawned, glancing at the disheveled couple standing before him. "_Finally. _We were here with nothing to do for like, four hours."

"Sorry, we had to...do something." Carlos said quickly, glancing back at James with a smile. James squeezed his hand and smiled back, earning two pairs of raised eyebrows from Kendall and Logan.

"Uh, yeah. We don't wanna know." Logan said, speaking for both of them. "So, what's happening today? I say we go out, buy some drinks, pick up a few chicks-"

"I'll pass." Kendall yawned. "I'm drained. Me and Dustin and Ed were up all last night writing songs. This next one's so gonna be a hit."

Logan snorted. "Yeah, right. By that you mean you were_ getting high _all night with Dustin and Ed. I don't see why you hang out with those nuts."

"Hey," Kendall shot back. "They're my people. You should try actually talking to them for once, instead of spending all your time out drinking with girls and whatever it is you do."

"Okay, you know what-"

"Guys!" James interrupted. "Back to reality please?" Logan and Kendall gave each other one last menacing look before turning to James and nodding.

"I don't think going out drinking's the best idea Logan." Carlos said quietly.

"Yeah. And besides, i'm not really interested in picking up chicks anymore if you didn't notice." James held up Carlos' hand that he was holding as a reminder.

Logan shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, alright. Everybody just not care about Logan's ideas, I see how it is..."

"Dude, it's not that we don-"

Logan just smiled. "Hey. It's cool. We can all go chill out and about around town instead."

"Sounds like a plan," Kendall said, clapping Logan's back. "Can I bring-"

"_No_." Logan responded immediately. He was not letting those psychotic friends of his in on their bro time.

"Whatever," Kendall muttered. He unwrapped a piece of gum and popped it into his mouth. "James, Carlos...you in?"

"Yeah.", "Totally, i'm for it."

Logan grinned a cheesy grin. "Let's go boys, tonight, the _city is ours_."

* * *

**Okay, I hope that wasn't horrible. Sorry for the surprise smut at the beginning. Swell way to start a story!**

**I don't know what was up with that cheesy ending. Oh well! Review please(;**

**-hortense-hears-a-who**


	3. Chapter 2

The boys had Logan drive them, since he was the only one who had any ideas for places to go. They arrived downtown at dark, but it was still as crowded as usual.

"Damn." Logan said. "Didn't know there'd be so many people out here. Guess we'll have to share the city with a few people."

"Eh, it's fine. Maybe we'll get lucky and spot a few of our friends around." Kendall said, stretching as he exited the car.

"I hope you don't mean _your_ friends. I'm not searching through dark alleyways for a couple of potheads, thank you very much."

"Oh _come on, _Logan. You're doing this on purpose."

"Doing what?-"

"Guys! Please!" James interrupted. He hated when Kendall and Logan got into arguments. "Let's just go relax and have fun, and if we run into Kendall's friends, well that's that. Calm your shit, people."

The two boys muttered their apologies. "Okay, so now that that's settled, you guys wanna go over to Rainbow?" Carlos asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Rainbow?" Logan asked. "What's that?"

"It's this really nice bar & grill that James took me too once. Come on, it's just a few minutes away!"

Logan wrinkled his nose. "Rainbow Bar & Grill...this isn't like a gay bar or something, right?"

"Of course not, silly! They have really good food!"

Kendall yawned once more. "Okay, sure. But remember-we agreed that we're not here for getting drunk and picking up chicks, kay? This is bro time. We go home together." Kendall looked straight at Logan as he spoke.

"What chu looking at me for? A deal's a deal, even I know that." Logan responded defensively.

"Okay, just making sure. We should probably head over before it gets too crowde-"

"Hey Kendall, my man!"

The group looked over to find Kendall's songwriting partner and friend Dustin heading over to them, his other friend Ed in tow.

"_Oh god,_" Logan muttered under his breath. Kendall elbowed him and waved to his friends.

"Dustin! Ed! We were hoping you'd be here!" Kendall said, giving each of them a one-armed hug. "We were just about to head over to Rainbow, wanna come with?"

"Aw yeah, the Rainbow!" Ed said, his British accent clear and crisp. "I love that place!"

Dustin raised an eyebrow. "It's not like a...gay bar, correct?"

"Nah, it's pretty cool. They have really good food."

"Well enough chit chat, let's go!" Carlos shouted, smiling widely. James grasped his hand and kissed it, smiling at the Latino lovingly.

On the way along, Ed somehow convinced them into letting him invite two of his friends to come with them. He texted them and in a matter of minutes, they had arrived.

"Looks pretty legit." Logan said softly, taking off his sunglasses as they entered. The room was lined with mod plants and furniture, and the seats were made of red leather. Pictures of celebrities and other memorabilia hung on the walls, and much to Logan's interest, there were some hot waitresses by the bar.

Dustin pointed to a booth. "Over there. Your friends are waiting."

They took their seats, introducing themselves to Ed's friends, Dan and Phil.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all." The brunette one said, his accent corresponding with Ed's perfectly. "I'm Dan, and this is my boyfriend Phil." The one with the black hair smiled. "We just moved here from London. It's pretty crazy, the transition from England to the United States."

"I imagine." James chuckled, putting an arm around Carlos. "This is my boyfriend Carlos, by the way." Carlos smiled his genuine smile.

"It's nice to meet you. You guys are good friends with Ed here, huh?"

"Yes indeed." Phil replied. "Known him since we were three, that little psycho."

A waitress came by to take their drinks. They thanked her, Logan eyeing her as she walked off. That earned him another elbowing from Kendall.

They picked up their conversation. "Oh, stop." Ed joked. "You flatter me." The group laughed.

They spent the rest of the night getting to know each other more, eating pizza and wings and getting just a few drinks. All that mattered is that they left the place sober and content, and with new friends.

When they got back, Kendall and Logan were so tired that they decided to crash at James and Carlos' place, too exhausted to bother with the fact that they had to sleep in the same room as each other.

James and Carlos however were bursting with energy.

"Come on," James motioned. "Let's go upstairs, let them get some sleep."

"Okay." Carlos said, following James upstairs with no idea what his intentions were.

As soon as they made it to the bedroom, James had closed the door and managed to pin Carlos against it. He smirked.

"Boy, do I have _plans _for you," he whispered in to his ear.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**_Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just couldn't find a way to end the chapter. Well that chapter sucked. I get lazy if my chapters are too long and plus it's night time and I don't write good when I'm tired. _**

**_Sorry, I just had to incorporate Phil and Dan. I was trying hard not to, but I started to ship Phil and Dan a little bit._**

**_Whoops._**

**_Hope you liked._**


End file.
